Talk:Barney's Wheel
Barney's Fun & Games Barney's Fun & Games is a fifth based on the Barney franchise. The movie was first in May 7, 1981. The video of the movie was taped at the Radio City Music Hall in New York City and was released in June 14, 1990. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Min *Jason *Jesse *Kristen **Robert ***Keesha ****Danny *****Emily ******Pop Wheely Song List #Barney Theme Song #Games #Pop Wheely's Got A Way To Go #Oh, When We March #Big and Little #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Both Ways #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley: (I'd Love to Sail / The Fishing Song) #Riding on a Bike #Down By the Station #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You #Mr.Star Barney's Fun & Games Previews (Re-releases) 1990Opening*Warning *Kids Edutainment Logo *Barney Fan Club Promo *Barney Home Video Intro *Fun & Games Title Card Closing*End Credits *Happy Birthday, Donny! Preview *Let's Play School Preview *Super Singing Circus Preview *Let's Play Outside Preview *Dora The Explorer Live! Promo *The Lyons Group Logo (1988-1991) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *This video would've been filmed in May 7, 1985. Thoughout this would've been 1973 released "Copyright @1988 The Lyons Groups" at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year. *This video also marks the first appearance of Kristen. *This is the frist appearance of Min. **This Barney video is still closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. ***In "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes", the segment for "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!" is shown. However, the arrangement is different than in Round and Round We Go (as it wasn't released yet when Dino Dancin' Tunes came out). ****This is the second time Barney isn't seen coming to life. ****This group (Min, Jesse, Jason and Kristen) also appeared in the home video, "Barney's Colorful World! (1996)". ****This is the first Barney home video Stephen White wrote since Imagination Island. ****The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *****Season 3's version of I Love You has the same vocals from that version. During this version, Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's 1996-1997 voices and the kids vocals from Season 3 ***** ----